Inuyasha a visit from the future
by hetaliafan98
Summary: What happens when two mysterious girls try to steal the jewel shards from the gang, and they barely anwser any questions, Inuyasha want's to uncover the truth to why they want the shards. But will he make a discovery that he did not expect? ps. awesome fight scene with Kagura in it.
1. Miyako from the future she came

On a hill near the woods in the middle of the night there was a 13 year old girl with a clothe covering her face outside a hut that Inuyasha and his friends were sleeping in.  
"If i'm going to do this I have to time this perfectly"  
She said holding up a ball coverd in ink, she tossed it in right infront of Inuyasha.  
"Now's my chance"  
She said dashing in the house and grabbing the jewel shards and was about to make a quick dash out.  
"Who the hell are you"  
A voice said as she turned around and saw Inuyasha awake.  
"What the hell you should have been knocked out for at least three minutes"  
the girl said suprised.  
"Look you can either give me the jewel shards back the easy way, or I can take them from you the hard way"  
Inuyasha said as they glared at the girl waiting for her response.  
"I choose...smoke bomb"  
she said throwing down a somke bomb and making a mad dash for the door.  
"Hey you little brat *cough* get back here"  
Inuyasha said chasing after her,she went into the woods and kept running until she began to get tired.  
"Man I know I can't out run him...but maybe I can hide"  
The girl said spotting a cave near by and she went into it, and she watched as Inuyasha ran by the cave.  
"Ha this is going to be easier then I thought"  
she said as she was amaized that she got away.  
"Well since i'm probably going going to stay here for awhile I might as well look around"  
She said looking into the cave.  
"Ha I found you"  
A voice said as she turned around and saw Inuyasha. She slid under him and tried to run away but Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder.  
"Oh no you don't"  
Inuyasha said making sure she didn't run away.  
"LET ME GO OLDMAN"  
The girl said squrming around.  
"OLDMAN, I'M NOT AN OLDMAN"  
Inuyasha said bopping her on the head, the sun was coming up and everyone woke up.  
"Morning guys"  
Kagome said rubbing her eye's "Hey where did Inuyasha go"  
Kagome asked as everyone shrugged their shoulders, all of a sudden they heard arguing coming from outside the hut and they went outside to check it out.  
"Look I gave you back the jewels so let me go"  
The girl said as Inuyasha still had her shoulder.  
"Inuyasha what's going on?"  
Kagome asked as everyone was wondering why there was a girl there.  
"I found her trying to steal the jewel shards"  
Inuyasha said glaring at the girl, he handed Kagome the shards back.  
"Ok now it's time to find out who you are"  
Inuyasha said as the girl backed away.  
"Oh no you are not taking of my mask"  
she said still backing up.  
"To late"  
Inuyasha said holding up her handkerchief that she used to cover her face. She had Black hair with Silverish White tint, she had messy bangs, she kept her hair in long a pony tail She had Golden eye's , plus she had fangs.  
"Look's like she has tiny fangs like Inuyasha"  
Shippo said as they both were angry.  
"I DON'T HAVE TINY FANGS"  
They both shouted.  
"And if anyone has tiny fangs shippo... it's you"  
Inuyasha said turning away and crossing his arms.  
"Yeah but that's because im only 70 yrs old, what are you like two hundred'  
Shippo said as Inuyasha was about to bop him so Shippo hid behind Kagome.  
"So if you don't mind, what exactly were you planing to do with the shards'  
Miroku asked trying to stay on subject.  
"It's my sister, she is realy sick and everyone say's that she's not going to make it. She's my best friend so I thought if I got one of the shards I could wish for her to get better"  
The girl said looking down at the ground upset as everyone except for Inuyasha started to feel really sorry for the girl.  
"Ok cut the act kid, what's the real reason"  
Inuyasha said as everyone was stunned and shocked at what Inuyasha said.  
"Damn it"  
The girl said stomping her foot in anger that Inuyasha saw through her lie.  
"Then i'm not taiking"  
The girl said folding her arms and turning away.  
"Man she's as stubern as you Inuyasha"  
Kagome said as Inuyasha grew an irritated mark on his forehead.  
"If anyone is stubern it's you Kagome"  
Inuyasha said as Kagome's eye started to twitch.  
"INUYASHA SITBOY"  
Kagome said as he flew into the ground and it started shaking, and the mysterious girl started laughing.  
"What's so funny"  
Inuyasha said rubbing his head and glaring at her.  
"So what's your name"  
Sango asked as everyone wanted to know.  
"Oh no you might know what I look like, and you might even know what I am, but you will never know my name"  
The girl said crossing her arms proudly.  
"It's Miyako"  
Inuyasha said as her pride was shot and she was shocked.  
"How did you know"  
She asked realy confused, then he held up her handkercheif with her name sewn on it.  
"Damn it mom ,of all the things you chose my handkercheif to sew my name on"  
Miyako said as it looked like her head was about to explode.  
"We know your name so just tell us why your here"  
Inuyasha said as Miyako was now giving him the silent treatment.  
"Oh the silent treatment, like I was never given that one before"  
Inuyasha said as she then glared at him.  
"Man Inuyasha her glare looks like yours"  
Shippo said now equaly terrified of both of them.  
"Now that you menchin it shippo their fangs looked simmilar to"  
Miroku said looking at them and seeing similarities.  
"We look nothing alike"  
Inuyasha said as a mental arrow went through Miyako's head.  
"Yeah don't go assuming that just because I have fangs means that i'm part Dog yokai like him"  
Miyako said pointing to Inuyasha.  
"Hey little dog"  
A 14 year old girl wearing Wolf yokai pack clothes said walking up to Miyako.  
"Are you going to keep calling me that Haruka?"  
Miyako asked hating being caled little dog.  
"Yep"  
Haruka said smiling and showing her teeth.  
"You see she has fangs,I could be a wolf yokai too"  
Miyako said pointing to Haruka's teeth.  
"But your a..."  
"Not now Haruka, look I gave you back the shards so can I leave"  
Miyako asked.  
"YOU TOLD THEM WERE FROM THE FUTURE"  
Haruka asked as Miyako facepalmed.  
"No but you just did"  
Miyako anwserd irritated.  
"Look if you want to leave your going to tell us what you want with the shards"  
Inuyasha said as Miyako started glaring at him.  
"FINE IF I CAN'T LEAVE THEN CAN I AT LEAST WASH UP, I HAVE BEEN WALKING THROUGH THE WOODS FOR TWO DAYS"  
Miyako asked angered.  
"There's a spring down there"  
Kagome said pointing east of the hut.  
"Thankyou"  
Miyako said walking down the hill to get to the spring.  
"Inuyasha you need to go apologize"  
Kagome said turning to him with her arms crossed.  
"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE"  
Inuyasha asked shocked that Kagome would even say that. "Well you kept asking her questions, I guess it made her feel like you were threatend by her"  
Kagome said as Haruka found Inuyasha's potatoe chips and started eating them as everyone was watching the two argue.  
"She won't anwser any questions, so yeah Kagome of course i'm going to feel threatend by her"  
Inuyasha said giving out good points to his argument.  
"But still, you didn't have to go and hurt her feelings like that"  
Kagome said as everyone was still watching.  
'You know what your problem is Kagome, your to soft. I save the jewel shards from the girl and yet i'm the bad guy"  
Inuyasha said storming off.  
"Did I hear you right when you said your from the future?"  
Miroku asked Haruka shocking her that he remebered.  
"Oh did I say that, well you probably just heard me wrong"  
Haruka said rubbing the back of her head, with sweaty palms, and a fake laugh.  
"No I heard it too"  
Sango said as everyone was now looking at the girl.  
"So your from the future?"  
Shippo asked.  
"Yep , 18 yrs to be exact"  
Haruka said with a proud smile.  
"So how did you get here then?"  
Miroku asked as they were all confused.  
"Oh that's easy Shippo's...uh oh gotta run"  
She said dashing off into the woods.  
"I wonder why she ran?"  
Kagome asked as someone was walking towards the hill.  
"Are you up there Kagome?"  
A familiar voice said shocking the group.  
"Is that you Koga?"  
Kagome asked as he was coming up the hill, and he started walking toward them.  
"Koga what are you doing here"  
Kagome asked.  
"Me and my men were patroling an area near a villiage, and we were just about to leave when we heard two villiagers taking about some prince who was coming for a vist.  
By the way they described him it sounded like the one you call Naraku"  
Koga said as everyone was now paying attention.  
"Sango do you remeber what the prince looked liked"  
Kagome asked as Sango nodded.  
"Long black hair in a high ponytail, and goes by the name of Prince Kagawaki"  
"THAT'S HIM"  
Sango said jumping up.  
"I'll go inform Inuyasha"  
Miroku said getting up and walking into the direction that Inuyasha left in.  
"Oh yeah how is old Dog breath"  
Koga said with a mockingly smirk.  
"If only he had a neckace that can control him like Inuyasha'  
Shippo said as Kagome and Sango agreed.  
"Man this was already going to be hard, and now Haruka's here, I just hope she dosen't tell anyone anything"  
Miyako said reaching for her clothes to get out of the spring. Kagome was walking down there to let Miyako know they were leaving when she noticed Miyako was having a hard time brushing her hair.  
"Do you want some help"  
Kagome asked shocking Miyako that she was there.  
"Uh sure"  
Miyako said confused as to why Kagome wanted to brush her hair.  
"I'm glad I have a brother but I always wanted a sister too, you know someone who would let me brush their hair and go shopping with. So do you have any siblings"  
Kagome asked as Miyako was hesitant to anwser but then began talking.  
"Yeah one sister but she always takes my sword without permission"  
Miyako said showing Kagome her sword as they kept taking until Kagome was done brushing her hair. Then they met up with the group, once Koga left Haruka came back and they started walking towards the villiage Koga told them about until it was time to camp for the night. Once it was dark they ate and then Miyako and Hikaru went to sleep.  
"We spent all day with them and we have more questions to ask then anwserd"  
Miroku said as Shippo was sleeping in between the two girls.  
"Well it's obvious Haruka will anwser more questions then Miyako"  
Sango said as everyone agreed except for Kagome.  
"She will anwser questions, we just need to approach her in a different way. Today she told me she had a sister and even more"  
Kagome said shocking them.  
"Oh yeah like what"  
Inuyasha said leaning back and crossing his arms.  
"Like that her parents fight constanly, but at the end of the day they manage to forgive eachother"  
Kahome said as they were shocked.  
"She told you all that?'  
Sango asked.  
"Sounds like they fight like Inuyasha and Kagome"  
Miroku said as Inuyasha glared at him.  
"Oh not this again, do you honestly believe there from the future?"  
Inuyasha asked skeptical.  
"As crazy as it sounds they seem to be telling the truth"  
Miroku said Irritating Inuyasha more.  
"And how do you know that?"  
Inuyasha asked rolling his eye's.  
"Simple there both cute girls, and everyone knows that cute girls don't lie"  
Miroku explained with a smile as Sango's eye was twitching.  
"YOU SICK BASTARD"  
Sango shouted smacking him on his face.  
"What I wasn't going to do anything, gesh why did you have to smack me?"  
Miroku asked rubbing his face.  
"Any way Inuyasha what I was trying to say is that no matter how much you want to denie it there are similarites"  
Miroku said as a red spot was now on his face.  
"Yeah Miroku I see the simmiarites, it's just I can't believe them"  
Inuyasha thought to himself while looking at the sleeping Miyako. shortly after the discussion they all went to sleep. It was the middle of the afternoon and Miyako was walking through the woods.  
"I'll show dad that I am strong enough to help him out"  
Miyako said walking through the woods with anger in her voice.  
"Maybe then they will realize that i'm not a little kid"  
Miyako said as she took a break and sat on a stump.  
"Looksss like the little puppy ssstrayed to far from her father"  
A snake yokai said decending from the trees.  
"First of all i'm not a puppy, seconed So what if I did, it's going to make kicking your butt even sweeter Miyako said grabbing her sword and it transformed into a bigger sword but smaller then Inuyasha's. She got into battle stance and they began to fight, the Snake kept dodgeing her attacks and she began to get tired.  
"What's the matter little puppy, can't handle a fight I see"  
The snake said as her anger was rising, and so was the snakes seconed head at the bottom of his tail behined Miyako. The snakes seconed head sprung in action.  
"MIYAKO'  
A voice shouted jumping infront of her and cutting both the heads of but getting bit in the shoulder in the process. An older Inuyasha was grabbing his shoulder and collapsed on the ground.  
"DAD NO"  
Miyako shouted waking up from her dream.  
"I'm sorry dad I promise I will get stronger so somthing like that never happens again'  
Miyako thought to herself while looking at a passed out Inuyasa , sitting up.


	2. Miyako's fury, power of a 14 yokai

It was in the middle of the afternoon and Kagome woke up in a wooded area with eveyone gone along with everything they brought out last night to camp.  
"What happened? Where is everyone?"  
Kagome asked herself as she saw Miyako walking by talking to herself.  
"Hey Miyako were is eveyone?"  
Kagome asked walking up to her, but Miyako didn't responed.  
"Uh hello can you hear me? Where are Inuyasha and the others?"  
Kagome asked as Miyako did not responed.  
"fine I'll just find them myself"  
Kagome said as she walked.  
"What was that about? Was she ignoring me? All i wanted to know was where my friends are"  
Kagome said as she kept walking untill she hit an open field where she saw an older Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha fighting two bear yokai.  
There you all are why didn't anyone wake me? Wait a minute why do you all look older?"  
Kagome asked as again no one responeded and they kept fighting, Inuyasha smelled something in the air and his eye's widend.  
"Miyako"  
Inuyasha said looking at the direction Kagome came from, he then looked back at the yokai's.  
"Damn it"  
Inuyasha said as knew he coudn't escape the fight.  
"Look i'm sorry to cut this little paydate short but...WINDSCAR"  
Inuyasha shouted taking both the yokai's out and then running past Kagome and going into the woods.  
"Now what was that about"  
Kagome asked shocked with still no response.  
"Why do you think Inuyasha darted of so quickly Miroku?"  
Sango asked irritating Kagome because she basically asked the same question.  
"I don't know but seeing how fast he was I think we need to fallow him"  
Miroku said as he and Sango darted after him.  
"Hey isn't anyone gonna wait for me?"  
Kagome asked trying to catch up with them, she ran until she finally caught with them at the same spot she woke up this afternoon. Inuyasha was on the ground with Miroku trying to help him as Sango was trying to help Miyako who was standing still wide eye'd and barley breathing.  
"Miroku she's in shock"  
"Damn, ok take her back home and get Kagome"  
Miroku said as Sango grabbed Miyako and started walking away.  
"Miroku i'm right here what's wrong with Inuyasha?"  
Kagome asked with no response.  
"Stop ignoring me and tell me whats wrong"  
Kagome said with anger.  
"Hang on Inuyasha, Kagome will be here"  
Miroku said sitting next to Inuyasha while Inuyasha was in pain.  
"HELLO I'M RIGHT HERE"  
Kagome said waving her hands infront of them and realizing that they couldn't see her.  
"Neither of you can see me, can you"  
She said in a low tone looking down at Inuyasha and was starting to tear up. Inuyasha was staarting to scream in more pain.  
"Damn the poison has gotten into your blood stream, hurry Kagome"  
Miroku said as he was getting worried.  
"I'm...right...here"  
Kagome said as she was now bawling, Inuyasha was starting to shut his eye's.  
"Stay with me here Inuyasha, stay for Kagome, don't you dare die on me"  
Miroku said as Inuyasha's heartbeat was faintin.  
"Inu..ya...sha"  
Kagome got out as she was still bawling and Miroku was tearing up.  
"Damn it...damn it...damn it"  
Miroku said as Inuyasha's heartbeat was fainting faster.  
"Inuyasha...INUYASHA"  
Kagome shouted as Inuyasha's eye's opened and she woke up from her dream. She was trying to catch her breath, she realized it was still nighttime and everybody was sleeping.  
"I'm glad it was just a dream"  
Kagome said rubbing the back of her head and noticing Inuyasha and Miyako were gone.  
"Where's Inuyasha"  
Kagome asked herself panicing, she then saw the silverish white haired boy sitting infront of a bush.  
"Inuyasha why are you sitting infront of a bush"  
Kagome asked walking up to him, but he shhhh'd her.  
"Hey I was just..."  
Kagome got out before he shhh'd her again.  
"What is he doing?"  
Kagome asked herself whie looking at Inuyasha, he noticed that she was staring.  
"Is something wrong Kagome?"  
Inuyasha asked wanting to know why she was staring.  
"Inuyasha are...are you hurt anywhere?"  
Kagome asked confusing him.  
"Hurt anywhere, no Kagome why do you ask?"  
Inuyasha asked confused.  
"Oh nothing it was stupid"  
Kagome said rubbing the back of her head with a sweat drop to, Inuyasha went back to doing what he was doing.  
"I know it was a dream, but it just felt so real"  
Kagome said watching Inuyasha, she wanted to know what he was watching so she sat right next to him and looked through the bush and she was shocked to see Miyako standing infront of a log.  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER"  
Miyako shouted cutting the log into three pieces and putting each of the pieces on what looked like practice dummy's.  
"Ok now I can start practicing"  
Miyako said cracking her knuckles, her sword transformed and she went into stance.  
"WINDSCAR"  
Miyako shouted as nothing happened.  
"What the hell? why can't I do it"  
Miyako asked looking at her sword.  
"No I have to get stronger, i'm not giving up, let's just try it again Miyako"  
Miyako said getting back into stance.  
"WINDSCAR"  
Miyako shouted as again nothng happened.  
"Damn it, come on sword you need to work with me hear. Alright Miyako just breathe and remember what dad said"  
Miyako said closing her eyes taking a breathe and getting back into stance.  
"WINDSCAR"  
Miyako shouted as she sent out a powerful Windscar, not as powerful as Inuyasha's but still powerful enough to take out a dummy.  
"Yeah dummy0 Miyako1"  
Miyako said proudly as Kagome and Inuyasha were shocked.  
"What? How the hell did you learn that move"  
Inuyasha said blowing his cover behined the bush.  
"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT WERE YOU DOING BACK THERE? WERE YOU REALLY SPYING ON ME?"  
Miyako asked angry.  
"I asked my question first"  
"Oh yeah well I say it's none of your buisness"  
"Oh how nice is it to see two dogs fight"  
Kagura said sarcasticaly as she came out from behined a tree.  
"Kagura"  
Inuyasha growled.  
"Wait she's Kagura"  
Miyako asked shocking Inuyasha.  
"Wait how do you know her?'  
Inuyasha asked as she never anwsered.  
"Does it really matter how she knows me, I mean I am pretty popular"  
Kagura said with an evil smirk.  
"Just because I know about you dosen't mean I like you"  
Miyako said glaring at Kagura.  
"Well then you shall be the first to die"  
Kagura said ready to attack.  
"Don't you dare Kagura, weaither or not she is from the future I don't know. But as long as she and Haruka are in our group I will not let you kill them"  
Inuyasha said with another growl.  
"Miyako"  
Haruka said running up to Miyako.  
"I woke up to a wierd smell are you alright"  
Haruka asked seeing Kagura.  
"Hey who is she"  
Haruka asked as Kagura had an evil smirk.  
"Kagura"  
Miyako replied as an agery glare appeared on Haruka's face, she was about to attack when Miyako stuck her arm out.  
"It's not your fight, as much as you want it to be it's not your place to fight"  
Miyako said trying to calm her down, Kagura then noticed the clothes Haruka was wearing.  
"Tell me young wolf yokai, was anybody you knew in that pack that slatured"  
Kagura asked with an evil smile as Haruka's grip on her weapon got stronger.  
"YOU WRENTCH"  
Haruka shouted charging at Kagura as Inuyasha grabbed and stoped her.  
"Listen to your friend kid, both of you get out of here I can handle Kagura"  
Inuyasha said garing at Kagura.  
"What I said to Haruka goes for you to Inuyasha"  
Miyako said confusing him.  
"WHAT?"  
Inuyasha shouted angry.  
"She challenged me not you Inuyasha, so stay out of it"  
Miyako growled as Kagura was becoming impacient with all the arguing.  
"FINE BUT IF YOUR NOT DONE WITH THE FIGHT, IM GOING IN THERE AND KICKING THAT WRENTCH'S ASS"  
Haruka shouted backing up.  
"THERE AIN'T NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M LETTING A KID TELL ME WHAT TO DO"  
Inuyasha shouted charging at Kagura while dodging one of her Dance of Blades, as a snake yokai was sithering up behined Miyako.  
"Mind if I invite a friend"  
Kagura said with an evil smirk as she saw the snake, Inuyasha saw the snake and was about to kill it.  
"Dance of Dragon"  
Kagura said traping Inuyasha in a wind vortex with Miyako still not noticing the snake, and Miyako's sword puled in the vortex.  
"My sword"  
Miyako said suprised.  
"Kagura let him go"  
Kagome said shocking Inuyasha that she was still there.  
"Stay out of this girl, and Miyako say hi to my friend will you"  
Kagura said as Miyako turned around and saw the snake coming toward her.  
"MIYAKO CATCH"  
Inuyasha said jumping through the vortex tossing Miyako her sword, as it flew through the air everyone was wondering weaither or not she would catch the sword landed in her hand a smile appeared on her face.  
"Not today creap...WIND SCAR"  
Miyako shouted as she took out the yokai.  
"Inuyasha"  
Kagome yelled as Miyako turned and realized that he got hit with Kagura's Dance of Blades when he threw the sword.  
"Im fine Kagome just let me take her out"  
Inuyasha said grabbing his right shoulder.  
"Are you serious your shoulder is busted, you an barley even lift up your sword"  
Kagome said heping him sit down.  
"I don't need one"  
He said confident.  
"Fine let me re-phrase that, Your not going out there with a busted shoulder"  
Kagome said irritating him.  
"Then who do you supose wil take care of her Kagome?"  
Inuyasha asked irritated.  
"Uh guys I don't that's a problem"  
Haruka said pointing to Miyako who was standing infront of Kagura.  
"EITHER YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH OR YOUR JUST PLAN OUT STUPID, KAGURA IS GOING TO KILL YOU KID'  
Inuyasha shouted irritating Miyako.  
"You shoud really listen to him puppy, a fight with you woud be to short and I would get bored"  
Kagura said wih an evil smile as Miyako's head went down and her bangs were covering her face.  
"Oh did I make the wittle puppy angry"  
Kagura said as her evil smile stayed on her face.  
"I wouldn't call her that, then again I despise you so...keep going I'm rooting for your death"  
Haruka said as a smile appeared on her face.  
"Ok this joke has last long enough kid i'm not going to show you mercy"  
Kagura said as Miyako began to laugh.  
"Tell me now what do you find so funny"  
Kagura said getting angry.  
"Your right I am not as strong as most people and like my parents tell me I might not be ready for a fight, but if you think that i'm just gonna let you get away with what you have done well then...you don't know me at all"  
Miyako said lifting her head and suprising kagura as her eye's went from golden to now red.


	3. The truth behined the vist

Kagura started to back up towards the trees while still noticing how the girls eye's turned to red.  
"What's the matter Kagura, afraid of a little puppy I see?"  
Miyako asked faux sweetly with a sadistic smile on her face, then she started waking toward Kagura.  
"I don't understand, by your scent you shouldn't be this powerful. Who, What are you?"  
Kagura asked confused as she backed up.  
"Oh kagura I thought that question was quite simple just by your expression"  
Miyako said with a slight chuckle as she continued walking towards her, she then sprinted towards her and grabbed her hands so she couldn't attack.  
"Im your worst nightmare"  
Miyako said with a mad grin as her face was a couple inches from Kagura's face.  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER"  
Miyako shouted as the smell of blood filled the air, a very shocked Inuyasha and Kagome watched as Kagura broke free of Miyako's grip, but with a gash in her shoulder.  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, DANCE OF BLADES"  
Kagura shouted sending out her attack as Miyako dodged all but one that slid by her face leaving a cut of her cheek. As all five of them were to caught up in the battle nobody notice a figure was heading their way.  
"*sigh* why is it that when we are out of firewood it's always my job to go get some more"  
Jaken complained while walking until he saw a couple of feet of him was a fight between a young girl who had black hair with whitish silverish tint. She was wearing the same outfit Kagome wore in the episode were they faced the Youkai tree only it was purple instead of red and the girl was wearing shorts under it. Her opponent on the other hand was a young women also with black hair, but it was in a bun, she was wearing a white Kimono with Maroon rectangles at points.  
"What that girl it can't be, she can't have a scent of an Inuyoukai, Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru are the last ones"  
Jaken said to himself confused as the fight continued, he then heard Inuyasha and Kagome who were watching the fight from a distance as well with another girl with them.  
"OK KID TELL ME HOW THE HELL SHE CAN DO IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER, WINDSCAR, AND TRANSFORM INTO A FULL YOKAI"  
Inuyasha asked Haruka angered and confused at the situation.  
"Look im from the future, so any decision I make telling you anything affects her too, now if you don't mind I would really love to finsh watching this fight"  
Haruka said as she went back to watching the fight.  
"FUTURE, WINDSCAR, SCENT OF AN INU, AH THIS JUST CAN'T BE HAPPENING! Wait maybe it's not, ha ha yeah im really back at the camp site sleeping, just wait any minute now Rin will be transformed into a pig and fly through the sky"  
Jaken said turning around and folding his arms confidently, he then felt something comeing toward him. He opened his eye's to see one of Kagura's missed dance of blades flying past him.  
"On the other hand, LORD SESShOMARU"  
Jaken shouted running back the way he came hopeing to run back into his campsite.  
"Just give up it's obvious your getting tired"  
Kagura said with a smug smirk noticing Miyako was getting exhuasted.  
"Haven't you been listening im never giving up...WINDSCAR"  
Miyako shouted as Kagura was barely able to dodge the attack, she grabbed one of her feathers and was about to escape when someone grabbed her feather.  
"Not today"  
Haruka said ripping up Kagura's feather.  
"DANCE OF BLADES'  
Kagura shouted as everyone watched the attack aimed at Miyako who dodged it, when everyone turned to Kagura she was already in the sky on another one of her feathers.  
"DAMN IT SHE HAD ANOTHER ONE'  
Haruka shouted while stomping angerly.  
"Yeah yeah we can deal with that later, but how do we deal with slashy over there?'  
Inuyasha asked pointing to Miyako who's eye's were still red and still had an evil smile.  
"Hold on she should be back to normal in 3...2...1"  
Haruka said as Miyako passed out, they all went to check on the girl.  
"What just happened?"  
Kagome asked confused while the three looked over the girl.  
"Oh she just used up a bit to much of her energy again"  
Haruka said shocking Inuyasha and Kagome at how calm she was.  
"So this happened more then once?"  
They both asked still shocked.  
"Well what do you expect from a one fourth Youkai"  
Haruka said shocking them more.  
"Well that sure explains alot"  
Inuyasha thought to himself.  
"You see only being one fourth Youkai means that the Youkai blood she does have is hard to control, alot of the time impossiable"  
Haruka said as the three stared at Miyako as she began to wake up.  
"Huh...what happened?"  
Miyako asked while sitting up and rubbing the back of her head.  
"Oh you went total bat shit crazy fighting Kagura, but don't worry your back now. That blasted wentch escaped though, im sorry"  
Haruka said dissapointed.  
"Ok now that the fight is over, I expect anwsers to my questions"  
Inuyasha said as Haruka helped Miyako up.  
"Hey Kagome can you do me a favor?"  
Miyako asked shocking Kagome.  
"Sure what is it?"  
Kagome asked curious.  
"You see thoose balls that are wraped in a clothe over there?"  
Miyako asked still exhausted from the fight, she pointed to what looked to be four balls wraped in clothe as kagome picked them up.  
"Good place it by his nose"  
Miyako said as Inuyasha's eye's widened in shock.  
"HEY THERE IS ONLY ONE PERSON WHO CAN TELL KAGOME WHAT TO DO, AND THAT'S ME"  
Inuyasha shouted angering Kagome, she then shoved the balls near his nose. Inuyasha took a snif and he was out.  
"Hey these balls have ink on them"  
Kagome stated as she saw the black liquid on her hands.  
"Yeah sorry about that it's just I really don't feel like anwsering questions at the moment"  
Miyako said putting her arm on Haruka's shoulder useing her as a rest.  
"No kidding that was some impressive fight"  
Kagome said dragging Inuyasha by his feet as the three started walking back to their campsite. As the sun began to shine in Inuyasha's face he woke up with a yawn fallowed by streching his arms, he began to noticed he was not in the woods but in a hut.  
'Well that still hurts, but where the hell am I?"  
Inuyasha asked himself while holding his shoulder, all of a suden Miroku walked in the hut.  
"Oh good your up"  
Miroku said walking towards Inuyasha.  
"Where's Kagome? And how did I end up here?"  
Inuyasha asked confused.  
"Well after your fight with Kagura: Kagome, Haruka, And Miyako brought you back to the campsite but Kagome needed to run an errand and Sango voluntered to go with, but Kagome wanted to make sure you and Miyako could get a good rest without being in danger so we brought you two to the nearest hut. Oh and Kagome leaft a note explaing it to you"  
Miroku said handing Inuyasha a note that read

Dear Inuyasha I needed to get a few things so Sango and I took my bike and went out to get the items. We should be back before sundown, oh and Miyako is resting so if you wake up before her please try not to wake her up. I MEAN IT INUYASHA BEHAVE YOURSELF BECAUSE I REALLY DON'T WANNA HAVE TO SIT YOU WHEN I GET BACK.  
-Kagome

"Where are the two troublemakers anyway?"  
Inuyasha asked looking around trying to find either Miyako or Haruka .  
"Well we were running low on firewood so shippo voluntered to get some, but hearing about the fight made him parinoid so...Haruka wemt with him. And as for Miyako ever since she woke up from her nap she has been training with Kirara"  
"Wait a minute last time I saw her at the fight she was so exhausted that she was about to pass out, so why the hell is she training?"  
Inuyasha asked confused.  
"Beats me, she wouldn't anwser when I asked"  
Miroku said as both of them were rubbing their chins, then they heard Shippo and Haruka return with the wood.  
"I'm telling you Haruka i've seen that type of stone before, I just can't remember when"  
Shippo said as they were walking towards the door.  
"Ha ha yeah right, it's just a normal stone shippo"  
Haruka said while panicing inside as she rubed the back of her head, as they walked into the hut. Inuyasha then leaft the hut.  
"Where did Inuyasha go?"  
Shippo asked confused as to why Inuyasha would leave, Miroku just shruged his shoulders.  
"Shippo don't you think you should go check to make sure Inuyasha's ok?"  
Miroku asked as Shippo glared at him.  
"Oh no I was given strict orders from Kagome to watch you Miroku"  
Shippo said while eyeing Miroku, as Haruka was slightly confused at what just happened.  
"Hey Haruka I think since what happened last night, it's best if we know what your intentions with the jewel shards were"  
Miroku said as she was thinking about.  
"You know your probably right"  
Haruka said as Miroku and Shippo were so excited that the suspense was killing them.  
"Oh well to bad you'll never know"  
Haruka said with a grin as Miroku and Shippo just dropped their heads, just then Haruka sniffed the air.  
"Well gotta go"  
Haruka said darting off again without a trace.  
"Why does she keep doing that?"  
Miroku asked as he and Shippo heard someone yelling outside.  
"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE"  
They heard a familiar voice shout as the two went to go check it out and saw Koga standing outside.  
"Koga what are you doing here?"  
Shippo asked curious.  
"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME I SMELLED THAT WENTCH KAGURA'S SCENT NEAR THIS AREA'  
Koga shouted as Shippo and Miroku just looked at each other noticing that Haruka who ran off had similarites to Koga.  
"Well there was a fight, but i'm afraid you missed it. Here I will explain what happened"  
Miroku said explaing to Koga the details of the fight that Kagome told Miroku and Shippo.

"Ok Kirara...five minute break...then back ...to training"  
An exhausted Miyako said while trying to catch her breathe as she was leaning against a tree near the field they were training in, she then smelled a familiar scent and was suprised at who she saw when she looked infront of her.  
"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here?"  
Miyako asked confused and curious.  
"So you must be my supposed weakling relative claming to be from the future Jaken told me about"  
Sesshomaru said with a smirk.  
"And you must be the stick up the ass version of my uncle my dad told me about"  
Miyako said smirking back.  
"Oh have a bit of a manner problem do we, fine if your from the future then tell me what happens to me"  
Sesshomaru said sarcastically.  
"Well I would but I think being suprised when you find out for yourself is way better. Besides I wanna keep the whole what happens in the future on the down low, other wise my future is over"  
Miyako said as she looked down, when she looked back up he was gone.  
"Where the hell did he go?"  
Miyako asked very confused, she then heard someone coming.  
"SESSHOMARU I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE I CAN SMELL YOU, YOU BASTARD"  
Inuyasha shouted as he walked into the field and saw Miyako there with Kirara alone.  
"Where the hell did he go I could have sworen I smelled him"  
Inuyasha said confused.  
"To be honest I have no idea"  
Miyako said still shocked.  
"He probably knew I was coming...COWARD"  
Inuyasha shouted towards the other side of the field, then he noticed Miyakos sword.  
"That was some impressive sword you had last night"  
Inuyasha said shocking her.  
"Thanks it was acually made from a piece's of my dad's"  
She said petting Kirara who was rubbing on her leg.  
"So your dad must be pretty strong then?"  
Inuyasha asked being nonchalant.  
"You can say that"  
Miyako said getting up and starting to make more training dummies.  
"I AM TOO STRONG YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK"  
Inuyasha shouted walking up behined her as she then face palmed.  
"Damn it,why can't I keep a secret? How long have you known?"  
She asked irritated.  
"Well I had some suspicions, but thank you for telling me"  
He said with a smirk as her eye began to twitch.  
"DAMN IT TO HELL"  
She shouted with another face palm.  
"Well now that I know the truth, now tell me why you want the jewel shards? By the way im not asking you anymore, as your dad im telling you to tell me"  
He said folding his arms.  
"Well technically your not my dad, the older you is so.."  
She said as Inuyasha just glared at her.  
"Fine i'll tell you, it was 14yrs after you and mom got together..."  
"Yeah yeah yeah and we lived happily I get it, can you please get to the point"  
"Do you want me to tell you or not?"  
Miyako asked gritting through her teeth.  
"Alright just try not to bore me ok"  
He said rolling his eye's.  
"Like I was saying we all were happy, but were not the most well liked family by te Yokais. Acually to be blunt we are Probably the most hated"  
Miyako said sitting back down while Inuyasha was shocked.  
"Wow hated by all the Youkai's, thats a new record even for me"  
Inuyasha said with a chuckle.  
"Well not all of them, there is still the wolf Youkai and some others but back to what I was saying. After what mom did we became the most hated family with the Youkai's, but what she did saved the world so we really didn't care. Then the attacks started to happen, first in the woods, then farms, and eventually villiages, they just kept getting closer. It was like every day you and your friends you go out and take care of the groups of Youkai"  
She said as Inuyasha sat next to her with a worried look on his face.  
"Miyako your mom, is she still..."  
"Don't worry she's still alive, you made us promise we wouldn't leave the house unless Sango, Miroku, you, and Koga was there with us"  
She said as Inuyasha looked calmer.  
"Good...wait a minute DID YOU SAY KOGA, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BASTARD DOING THERE?"  
Inuyasha asked .  
"You do realize he has a family of his own where im from do you?"  
Miyako asked as Inuyasha was calming down.  
"Ok fine, but with who?"  
Inuyasha asked "Look if it makes you feel better it's not with Kikyo, or Kagome. Now can I please get back to the story?"  
Miyako asked annoyed with the interuptions.  
"Ok prosead"  
He said as she began to tell the rest.  
"It was after my thirteenth birthday, there was another attack on a village by Bear youkai and I wanted to go and help you guys. But you and mom told me that I was still to young and that I wasn't ready for a fight, we got into a fight then you leaft. I wanted to prove that I was strong and ready for a fight so I fallowed you guys, but I got lost and ran into a snake youkai instead of the bear youkai you were taking down. I started to fight but...but.."  
Miyako said as tears were welding up in her eye's.  
"Miyako what happened?"  
Inuyasha asked putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"I let my guard down and was about to get bit, but you came in and took the attack for me while taking them out. The poison got to your blood stream and you have been in a coma for about a week now, roting from the inside out from the poison,only ladie Kaede knew the antidote for but she died four years ago. Mom tels me that it wasn't my fault, but the problem is...it was. I should have listened to you when you said I wasn't ready, Im so sorry dad"  
Miyako said as her knees were brought up to her chest as she was crying, Inuyasha was very confused as to what he should doafter all he was new to this whole comforting thing.  
"Why are you crying, your not the one in the coma are you kid?"  
Inuyasha asked "No one blames you, besides acording to Kagome im stubern so do you Honestly think I would let any thing come between me and what I want to do?"  
Inuyasha asked as Miyako was wiping her tears.  
"Well maybe if Kagome used sit on you"  
Miyako said jokingly as they both laughed.  
"To tell you the as much as the sit's hurt that pain will go away, but knowing that I could have done something but let a little pain get in the way that pain is what truley stays"  
Inuyasha said as she wiped her nose and was no longer crying.  
"Thanks"  
She said as she was calmed down.  
"No probem, now for breaking the promise you made me in the future you have to anwser any questions I have about it"  
Inuyasha said as she looked at him irritated.  
"Ok I will admit the the first time I broke the promise it was for selfish reason's, BUT THE SECONED TIME WAS TO COME HERE AND GET THE JEWEL SHARDS DAMN IT. I didn't count on you not getting knocked out from my ink ball and chasing me, so I wil anwser ONLY ONE question about the future as long as it dosen't risk my excistence"  
Miyako said turnig away.  
"So who is she?"  
Inuyasha asked confusing her.  
"Who is who?"  
Miyako asked confused.  
"Who's your mom?'  
Inuyasha asked as she face palmed.  
"You want to know who my mom is?"  
Miyako asked in an irritated tone.  
"Well you look like Kikyo, but Kagome is the reincarnation so they look the same, leaving it really hard to guess who it is"  
Inuyasha said as her eye began to twitch.  
"Sure i'll tel you who it is, as a matter of fact i'll tel you weather or not Sango and Miroku end up together or if you defeat Naraku"  
Miyako said sarcastically.  
"You would really do all that?"  
Inuyasha asked in disbelif.  
"YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD RISK NOT ONLY MY EXCISTENCE BUT LITTLE KAEDE TOO?"  
Miyako shouted as Inuyasha was in shock.  
"I have two kids"  
Inuyasha said shocked as he remebered what Kagome said last night about how she had a sister.  
"Yep only the two of us"  
Miyako said while rubbing the back of her head as a sweet drop apppeared on her head, thinking that it would probably be best not to tell him about the third one on the way.

"Bye Koga"  
Miroku and Shippo said as Koga leaft.  
"Phew that was close"  
Haruka said freaking the both of them out as she was right behined them.  
"Why do you keep doing that ?"  
Miroku asked confused.  
"wait I get it now he's your dad isn't he?"  
Shippo asked as Haruka had shifty eye's , then she lowered her head.  
"Alright yes he's my dad"  
Haruka said as they heard two people coming.  
"Little dog your back"  
Haruka said as she walked towards the two,then she triped over a rock and her necklace fell off and smoke was everywhere. When the smoke was gone they were all shocked at what they saw.  
"Haruka is that you?"  
Miyako asked suprised to see a 2yr old version of Haruka.  
"Ha ha suprise"  
Haruka said while rubbing the back of her head nervously.  
"I knew I saw that stone before its an enchanted stone, but who knew she was so little"  
Shippo said as she walked up to him and kicked him in the head.  
"Ow"  
"Hmph well at least im taller then you"  
She said turning her back proudly.  
"Woa woa woa woa woa let me get this straight my rival is a 2yr old?"  
Miyako asked waving her hands as Haruka walked up to her and kicked her in the head.  
"OK WE GET IT IM SMALL BUT I CAN STILL KICK YOUR ASS"  
Haruka shouted as she walked to pick up her necklace and put it back on.  
"Ahh thats better, you know that Youkai age every decade well Shippo tod me about enchanted stones"  
Haruka said as she went back to being 14.  
"Ok Haruka I have alot of questions so I think we should get back home"  
Miyako said looking through her shorts pocket.  
wait what about the jewel shards?"  
Haruka asked curious, as the sun was about to set.  
"Mom was right, it belongs in there time, so are you ready to go?"  
Miyako asked pulling out a smoke bomb looking thing.  
"WAIT MIYAKO HOLD ON A SECONED"  
Kagome shouted as she was riding toward the hut.  
"I think...you might...need this"  
Kagome said as she stoped infront of the hut and was trying to catch her breathe, she handed Miyako a smal glass container.  
"This looks like medicine"  
Miyako said suprised.  
"Yep the best to clear out snake poison and heal wounds"  
Kagome said with a smile.  
"Where did you go Sango"  
Miroku asked as he walked towards here.  
"Well Kagome wanted to go see Kaede for some reason and got some medicine"  
Sango explaine.  
"But how did you?"  
Miyako asked confused.  
"Just a hunch"  
Kagome said with a wink as Miyako hugged her.  
"Ready to go Little dog?"  
Haruka assked.  
"Yeah just one more thing"  
Miyako said walking up to Inuyasha and gave him a hug, at first he was confused about what to do, then he just hugged her back.  
"Yeah I'll miss you to kid"  
Inuyasha said with a slight smile.  
"One more thing, if Miroku has any boys and they try to hit on you, remind me to kill them"  
He said with another smile.  
"Well thats kinda hard since he has mostly girls"  
Haruka aid as Inuyasha laughed.  
"Wow life realy did hit him where its hurts didn't it?"  
Inuyasha asked stil laughing, as the two girs waked away and stood infront of Inuyasha and his group.  
"Wait little dog can you put this in your pocket, I brought an extra?"  
Haruka asked as Miyako put it in her left short pocket which had an un-noticable rip in it.  
"ok ready"  
"Ready"  
The girls said holding the smoke bomb things.  
"Goodbye hope to see you in the future"  
The gang said.  
"trust me there is one way that you can"  
Miyako said confusing them.  
"What is it?"  
The gang asked curious.  
"Don't screw up"  
She said with a laugh.  
"FOX FIRE"  
Both the girls shouted throwing down the smoke bombs and two green fires consumed them, a seconed later they were gone.  
"Im gonna miss them"  
Kagome said with a smile.  
"He guys we still have to focus on Naraku, don't worry we will see them again"  
Shippo said looking at the spot were the two girls were then he went inside.  
"Hold on shippo I'll make some dinner"  
Kagome said as she and Sango went in.  
"I really am gonna miss thoose two, I have to admit they were pretty cute"  
Miroku said rubbing his chin, as Inuyasha's eye began to twitch "Watch what you say Miroku one of them is 2yrs old, and the other one is my future daughter"  
Inuyasha said as his fist was putting pressure on Mirokus head.  
"Woa daughter!"  
Miroku said suprised.  
"Yes daughter, and weren't you the one who said you believed they were from the future?"  
Inuyasha asked confused.  
"Yes but I thought long lost cousin at best,but daughter man even I have to be suprised"  
Miroku said as the two walked into the hut, the next morning they leaft in search of Narakus castle.  
"Naraku is that what you wanted to check out"  
Kanna asked as they were now at the hut the gang leaft on the spot were the girls leaft and there was a smoke bomb looking thing on the ground.  
"My my how this will change things"  
Naraku said while holding the smoke bomb, fallowed by an evil laugh.

A/N yes I am sad to say this story is now over, but I did have fun writing it. And if you have read this you probably still have a few questions like does Inuyasha survive, or what will Naraku do now that he can go to the future. Well I am happy to announce to all my silent readers that I am thinking about making a sequal in Miyakos time. But I am worried that a new generation of Inuyasha fighters has been over done. But if you think the sequal is a good idea please r&r or we may never find out what happens in the future. It was an honor writing this story, and I thankyou for reading


End file.
